


Old Habit, New Twist

by CrowleysOwnTemptress



Series: Will you come with me? Series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Continuation of Will You Come With Me?, Continued story in one-shots, Dean is so sweet, F/M, Fluff, I suck at tags, Nightmares, One Shot, cuteness, protective!Dean, protective!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleysOwnTemptress/pseuds/CrowleysOwnTemptress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your Best Friend have been hunting with the boys for a week now. A busy week it's been, too. You are used to having nightmares about (Bestie) dying (your protective nature was a pain in the ass sometimes), but now things have changed. </p><p>Dean, however, is right there to bring you back to reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Habit, New Twist

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dearest readers!!  
> Those who've never seen me before: This is a piece continuing one of my longer stories that I was requested to write more for. This piece can be read as a stand alone so go on ahead. (If you have time though go read "Will You Come with Me?")
> 
> Those of you who have enjoyed my past work: HI!!! Here's a one-shot just like I promised;) Hope you enjoy it!!! <3  
> Comments below are always welcome, read, and enjoyed!!!  
> XOXO Always,  
> CrowleysOwnTemptress

“Your name!”

Your head jerked up from the fading emerald eyes in your lap. You watched in slow motion horror as a final vampire appeared behind your best friend. You screamed a warning. _Too late_.

You watched as the blade tip materialized below (Bestie)’s sternum. Her face formed a perfect ‘o’, matching the dark red circle blossoming on her front.

Without noticing, you lowered Dean’s head to the floor of the decrepit barn and stood. You began to shake but your blade swung from your hand in a boomerang arc towards the grinning vampire. With a dull thud, his shoulders were relieved of his head.

Your legs felt as if they were going through thick quick sand. You heard screaming but you tuned it out. The fact that it was yours was the last thing you noticed. You caught (Bestie)’s body as she slumped forward. Her eyes met yours and she tried to say something. Her eyes lost focus and the light leaked out.

“No! No, please. NO!”

“(Your name)!” A hand grabbed your shoulder.

 

You jolted awake with a sharp, rough gasp. Concerned emerald filled your view.

“Dean!” you breathed, pushing his shoulders back sitting up like lightning. A hand landed lightly on his cheek.

“I’m right here, darlin’” Dean reassured, laying a hand on your waist, “You’re okay, I swear.”

“Dean,” you smiled. A chill ran down your spine. _(Bestie)_

Your eyes grew wide, “(Bestie)!” You shoved Dean back, lightly yet forcefully. You heard him call your name behind you but you didn’t care. _You had to find her!_

You skidded down the hall, bare feet making barely a sound as you flew through the Bunker. You got to her door and threw the door open.

Sam, with a surprised grunt, shot up like a target practice dummy and aimed his pistol at your head. You sighed and sagged against the doorframe.

(Bestie) was fine. She laid sleeping deeply, hair splayed around her face, breaths deep and slow. She grunted lightly at the burst of cool air on her previously warm shoulder. Goosebumps erupted over her skin. Sam lowered his gun and looked from you to her and back to you.

“(Your name), are you okay?” he asked. Dean slid to a stop behind you, pressing his front to your back and wrapping a supportive arm around your waist. You looked back at him thankfully.

“Yeah,” you whispered, “Bad dream. I’m sorry, go back to bed.” You blushed and pulled the door closed as Sam, still confused, laid back down and pulled (Bestie) close.

Dean led you to the living room where he sat you down and fixed you a small glass of Scotch. He placed it in your still shaking hands and you cradled it to your chest. He sat next to you and faced you, pulling your shoulder into his chest as he pressed his lips to your head. You sighed and listened to his heart pound hard, fast, and very much alive, under your ear. He lightly rubbed at your arm. After a long moment, your shaking subsided and he pulled away to look at you.

“Wanna talk about it?” he asked, gently, “I promise that it helps.” You sighed and took a sip of your drink. The Scotch’s warmth chased away to lingering chill of fear induced adrenaline. You screwed your eyes shut.

“Vampires,” you mumbled, “They kidnapped Sammy and he was dead before we could get there.” Dean’s hands tightened on your sides. “When we got there, we all fought. You got tag teamed and got a knife to the lung before I could get to you. I held your face as your last breath left you. (Bestie) screamed and I looked up just in time to see her get a dagger through her heart.” You shivered again and downed your glass.

Dean pulled you close again. A sob tore through you roughly and you clutched at the fabric of his shirt. He made shushing sounds as he kissed your head and rubbed your arms.

You had been living and hunting with Dean and his brother, Sam, for a week now. You and your best friend, both college students close to graduating, had met the brothers in a bar a little over a few weeks ago. (Bestie) and Sam had hit it off immediately and the next you knew, you were inviting the boys to stay with you in your apartment.

It wasn’t long, what with your keen senses and no-bullshit attitude, until you found out who and what they were. And you wanted in. You and (Bestie) helped take down a local werewolf pack and, after healing from a *cough cough* minor incident, found yourselves hopelessly in love with the boys. It was then that the boys asked you girls to join them on the road, appreciating your fighting skills and bravery. A quick goodbye and a promise to return in August to finish out your last college semesters to family and you girls hit the road.

Now a week later, you had officially moved into the Bunker, took out a Ghoul, researched a new breed of Djinn, and helped clear a nest of vampires forty-five miles outside of town. Hence, the nightmare.

“I got nightmares, too, when Dad first took me on a hunt,” he mumbled. You sniffled unattractively and straightened.

“I just…” you started. Dean looked at you expectantly. You sniffled again and sighed, “Dreams about (Bestie) dying aren’t new to me.” Dean nodded understandingly.

“The vampires don’t scare me,” you whispered, burrowing into Dean’s strong chest again, “It’s the thought that I have so much to lose. I love Sam. I can’t breathe without (Bestie). And if I lost you….” You trailed off. Dean squeezed you close.

“You’re not going to lose me,” he rumbled in your ears, breath fanning over your cheek, “Ain’t no beastie gonna get the best of me anytime soon.” You pressed a kiss to his neck. “I’ll always be right here, love, ready to pull you close and make you safe.”

After a little while, your breathing calmed and your heartbeats had returned to normal. You picked your head up and wiped at the dried tears on your cheeks. Dean leaned back to give you room to move but kept a hand on you. You didn’t know how, but he seemed to know that you needed his touch. Needed to know he was right there, alive and well. You met his eyes.

The emerald greens were flooded with love and adoration. There was a deep concern and fear there, too. What surprised you was the fact that you read to kinds of fear. He had a fear of you being hurt and killed, which was completely expected, but underlying that, you sensed a new fear. A fear that you might decide that this life wasn’t for you. That you would up and leave and head back home to your nice, safe apartment, with your nice, safe “adopted” family. That you would turn your back to him and he would lose you to yourself. You looked him in the eye.

“I love you, Dean,” you said, firmly, “That will never, ever change, do you hear me?” Dean’s eyes widened briefly but warmed.

“I hear you,” he rumbled with a grin, “I love you, too, (Your name).” With that he leaned forward and captured your lips with his. They were warm and slightly chapped, soft, yet firm at the same time. You sighed against his mouth and wrapped your arms around his neck. His wrapped around your waist and pulled you into his lap as his tongue grazed your lip.

You settled on his lap and deepened the kiss. He groaned beneath you and pulled you lower onto his lap. You chuckled slightly and pulled back. You rested your forehead on his and sighed. Dean’s lips met yours again, then again. His hands rubbed your sides.

“Thank you,” you said quietly.

“For what?” Dean asked leaning back.

“For waking me and chasing the fear away,” you blushed. He smiled sweetly.

“That’s what I’m here for,” he chuckled, “To wake you up and to chase the monsters away.” You grinned. A yawn snuck up on you and stretched your mouth wide. Dean laughed lightly.

“Back to bed?” he asked quietly. You nodded and moved to stand. You squealed as his arms tightened around you and he stood with you wrapped around him. Warmth shot through you as your crotch rubbed his as he settled you high on his hips. Your breath caught and your cheeks went a deep red. Dean met your eyes. Pink colored his ears. You buried your face into his neck and he began walking back to your room.


End file.
